Cody's Christmas Tale
by BMillsWrites
Summary: When the new Digidestined get into a hard place among an angry tribe of rock-based Digimon, Cody's belief in Christmas good becomes their best defense.
1. Chapter 1: A Rocky Prologue

Cody's Christmas Tale

**AN: For old-time's sake, and a little holiday cheer, here is the start of a new Cody Christmas story. Merry Christmas to all of , Enjoy! - B. Mills**

**Chapter 1: A Rocky Prologue**

This late December day had started out well enough for the newer Digidestined. They were all off from school for the impending holidays, allowing for extended "computer club" activity in the Digital World. Ken Ichijouji had surprised them all by extending invitations to a Christmas Eve party, and Cody Hida's mannerly reception of his invitation was a second pleasant surprise. When they were heading back toward the Digital Gate to return home, they found several makeshift signs indicating that a Control Spire still stood in that area, and asking the Digidestined to take it down. The back of each sign conveniently provided a map right to the offending piece of architecture. The request was potentially too real not to check it out - even Cody agreed with that. It was also potentially too much like a trap not to be careful - and even Davis realized that. They decided that Yolei, Kari, TK, and Ken would each take their Digimon partners and approach the supposed Control Spire from a different direction in the air. Meanwhile, Cody and Davis would converge on the same spot with their Digimon over land. If there was any sign of Arukenimon or Mummymon, then the kids would regroup and head for home. They all reached the base of the Control Spire with no indication of trouble, but the Chosen Children saw that up-close it looked every bit as makeshift as the signs that had led them there. Suddenly, up-close proved too close because it wasn't a Control Spire at all - it was literally the better part of a Gotsumon tribe posing in Control Spire formation. The pose held scrutiny just long enough for the rocky Digimon to cascade down from it, surrounding the Digidestined and their partners. One of the Gotsumon stepped forward long enough to demand the surrender of the Digimon Emperor and his "recruits".

Davis and Veemon instantly tensed for battle, but Kari plaintively called for the goggled leader to wait before digivolving his partner. The Child of Light couldn't bear the thought of using force against these Gotsumon - she said it would be like fighting off a group of first graders that were mad for some reason. T.K. vocally hoped their would-be captors could calm down for a minute to see that at the moment Ken was nothing like the Digimon Emperor he used to be. The blonde boy's charm might have worked things out, if not for the very sight of Ken within angry grasp. Yolei moved closer to Ken, following her determined instinct to protect anyone she felt was in danger. The tall girl told Kari that they might not have a choice about fighting. Then, Ken's soft voice commanded anticlimactic attention, "Wait, there's no need for anybody to get hurt. I'll go with you," he told the Gotsumon. "Just let the others go."

"No." The raspy, forceful clarity of the un-shouted single word cut through the remaining tension, drawing all eyes to Cody Hida. The young boy, normally flustered by sudden attention, was currently too determined to mind it. "Kari's right, we can't fight them without becoming bullies - and there are too many of them to make a run for it - but we can't let you go with them alone Ken. They are too angry right now. They might hurt you without understanding how bad that is. We all need to go with the Gotsumon peacefully, for everybody's sake."

Nine year-old Cody firmly believed that good manners were among the most important traits that led people from childhood into maturity. Therefore, being mature meant avoiding unmannerly general statements. Cody hoped that the other new Digidestined understood that he would do his best not to tell them something like, "I told you so." However, the youngster was seriously considering those very words as he, Yolei, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken and their respective Digimon partners all became the prisoners of the Gotsumon. If the older kids had only bothered to explore the youngest's many reservations about working with Ken so soon after the ex-Emperor's albeit voluntary abdication of power, they wouldn't have this problem now. After all, it seemed obvious to Cody that all the Digimon of the Digital World had every reason to be angry with Ken Ichijouji. It seemed equally obvious that instantly treating Ken as a completely reformed good guy just might make a lot of those angry Digimon suspicious of all the younger Digidestined. Cody was introspectively annoyed that the others didn't understand the pragmatic reasons he honestly had for not accepting the change in their former enemy ... yet. The fact that the youngster was recently making more of an effort (encouraged by forceful sweet-talking from Yolei) to see the difference in Ken, did not - repeat, did not - mitigate the risk of hard feelings from victimized Digimon. The small boy also had to be honest about himself too, though. Cody had stopped sharing his concerns when they were first dismissed as childish temper. He knew he should have found a way to continue expressing them that wasn't so ... inflexible . If he had been less stubborn, maybe potential consequences would have been better understood. Cody's self-criticism helped keep his own temper in check about today's predicament.

The Gotsumon led their captives to nearby caverns that networked into an underground domain. Even the deeper passages were well-lit and warmed by torches. These rock-based Digimon apparently had no problem with fire that wasn't blast furnace hot. The inward trek was not long or harsh, but only Cody was small enough to comfortably walk where they were being taken without stooping in places. The others were at least glad that the passages were built for things slightly bigger than Gotsumon. The taller children were the gladdest when they finally emerged into a roomy natural chamber, an obvious gathering place. The sense of relief was all-too temporary, because the rest of the Gotsumon tribe awaited their arrival in some kind of assembly. A simple resolution to this situation seemed less likely now.

As the newer Digidestined and their partners were brought forward, the ranks of assembled Gotsumon on each side turned heavily forward as they passed. This directed everyone's attention to the front of the chamber. A particular Gotsumon - seated atop a stone bench on a short raised stage- waited for the human children. The escorting security detail halted the reluctant parade at the base of the stage and collectively reported them in the presence of the one Gotsumon, called the Eldest. This imposingly senior Gotsumon was actually a greyer color and bore scuffed features, which must have been their way of aging. The Eldest's gaze swept them all from tallest to shortest. Finally, when the gravel voice spoke with masculine weight, the words were directed to Cody Hida rather than Ken Ichijouji. "So kid, help me figure a couple things out - will you?"

"Uhm, Are you sure it's me you want to ask sir?" Cody tried not to mind that every pair of eyes around - human and not - had trained on him - again. Then he bowed quickly, because he knew this was formal conversation. The small boy's talks with Izzy mentioned that Gotsumon speech patterns always sounded like casual banter, so this was probably as formal as the serious-looking rock being got.

"Yeah, you're the one," the aged Gotsumon confirmed with a chuckle. "In fact, I think only you should do the answering. It's the best way I can keep a lid on things while you're all here. Talking to you is the right thing because we can all look you in the eye. I've got a feeling that if you know a whole tribe of us can look at you that way about what you say, it's going to matter to you. Am I right?"

Cody responded with an immediate, "Of course it will sir." His reply was completely respectful, but its firmness clearly expressed that the youngster was slightly offended. The Eldest was challenging Cody's sense of honor, and the youngest Digidestined wasn't going to be pushed like that without pushing back. Yolei was the nearest of the other new Digidestined, and she realized that on a scale of serious from 1 to 10 the old Gotsumon had just dialed Cody Hida up to an 11. If anyone - or anything - was going to put the tall girl's immediate future in the hands of a nine year-old, she'd want that kid to be Cody. She reached down and patted his shoulder as a gesture of confident support. The small boy didn't break eye contact with his interrogator, but Yolei felt the small shoulder relax briefly, gratefully under her hand before it tensed with purpose again.

The Eldest Gotsumon nodded, "Like I said, I figured as much. The first thing I need to know about is him." Now he pointed to Ken Ichijouji, "Is he one of yours now or are you one of his now?"

The youngest Digidestined was glad that the word "friend" never loomed in the question. He and Ken were not friends right now, and there was no way Cody could honestly say that they were to vouch for the former Emperor's current helpfulness. He could, however, report the mitigating facts that his other friends would want him to mention. "Sir, I promise that facts are very important to me. I think it's a fact that this boy, Ken Ichijouji, is not the Digimon Emperor anymore. He has given up that stupid costume, he has left that terrible base, He is helping us - the Digidestined - destroy the evil control spires he made. He has even saved my life. He's just Ken Ichijouji now. Honestly, I don't know enough about him like that yet, but I think I know enough to believe that he's not the same as the Digimon Emperor now. Cody finished his answer with a truth that needed to be admitted, by himself and his friends, to the residents of the Digital World, "The Digidestined are not the recruits of the Digimon Emperor, sir - the Digital World is free of him. It's just the younger group of Digidestined sort of recognized Ken Ichijouji as a Digidestined too ... by a silent vote of 4 to 1 - that's all."

The Eldest had to quiet a loud ripple of murmurs from his Gotsumon tribe before continuing. "I told you," he said generally, "I said we'd get the real deal from the little guy, didn't I?" He turned his attention back to Cody. "OK, 4 to 1 - got it. So who was the holdout?"

"I am, sir." Cody revealed matter-of-factly.

An impressed wince formed on the weathered, rocky face hearing the child's present tense reply. "Ouch! That can't be easy on you when all the others want to throw the stone another way, huh?"

The small boy sighed. "It hasn't been easy for any of us, sir, I'd like to be sure, but it's probably been hardest on him - I mean Ken."

"If it's so blasted difficult, why do the rest of your pals not mind being all buddy-buddy so fast?" The aged Gotsumon challenged.

Cody's answer reflected no uncertainty, "They believe he's worth the risk that if they become his friends and stay his friends he'll be good, and be better at good than he ever was at evil."

The little human was so stubbornly careful that the rock-hard tribal lord responded even harder now, "But you don't think that do you? That's why you know it's not right to include him, right?"

"I didn't say that," Cody stressed each word fiercely before catching a calming breath and adding a respectful, "sir." The youngster continued with a heavy sense of responsibility for what he had to say. "That's not the reason I haven't agreed yet. We've spent a lot of time here in the Digital World knowing him as the Digimon Emperor, knowing what he did and how wrong it was, and knowing we had to be against him because of that. When he suddenly became just Ken Ichijouji again, there was so much that we didn't know - that we still don't know. I wanted to know those things, and not just for me. I think they are things that all the Digimon of the Digital World would like to know too."

"Like what?" The Eldest invited.

Cody gathered his thoughts and his calm again before answering. "I don't know if Ken really thought the Digital World was only a virtual game or the dimension of living beings it really is. He knows the truth now. He knows that every Digimon has been hurt - or worse - in some way by what he did. That knowledge is sort of a punishment, but there's a selfish part of me that doesn't know if any amount of punishment could be enough. Most of all, I don't know if he's sorry. I think he can't say it because he's afraid of feeling as small as that word against all the bad things, but -" The youngster paused, and certainty gave him a stature that physical height did not, "- sometimes small things are strong stuff."

"Sounds to me like you are thinking your way into accepting the old DE there too."

"Sir, I may not know these things, but at least now I believe he can be sorry for it all. Really feeling it by helping us is just going to take time to make sure of. I may not be as ready as my friends are about Ken, but I've been watching. Each time I've watched, he's at least been worthy of the next chance I'd give him. I guess what it comes down to is that any Digidestined I know wouldn't be a Digimon Emperor. As soon as I can say that about Ken Ichijouji, then I'll count him too."

The gravely gravel figure scraped a rocky hand thoughtfully on his rocky chin. "Now, I think we're getting to what has my tribe shaking today. You're a solid kid for a human, but you are still so smooth ... I think humans call it young. Maybe your friends are forcing you to agree with them - without even letting you think that's what they are doing."

At that Davis, Yolei, Kari, and TK - along with Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and even Armadillomon couldn't help laughing out loud. They knew nobody could stop Cody Hida from thinking about anything and everything, and the very idea of trying to was uncontrollably funny ... for a moment. Of course, Cody mildly scowled right along with the assembled Gotsumon for the breech in formality, while Ken and Wormon were silent through it all.

"Sure, they try to laugh it off now," the Eldest insisted, "but didn't they just force you into accepting a commission from the Digimon Emperor this afternoon?"

The young boy's expressive eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me for saying so sir, but I have no idea ..." then Cody realized what the senior Gotsumon might be talking about. He took out the invitation that Ken had given him earlier and held it up. "Wait. Is this what you mean, sir? This is just an invitation to a party celebrating Christmas."

"Christmas?" The Eldest repeated the word wonderingly, "What's that mean to human beings, anyway? You're expecting me to believe that it means enough for the old DE to throw a shindig for his enemies. More than that, it's this Christmas that wore you down as the hard case against any renewed activity of the DE."

"I'm sorry that you haven't had a good opportunity to understand why almost all people do special things around Christmastime sir," Cody began with careful politeness. The boy naturally wanted to be instructive when he knew about a subject that others didn't, but the Gotsumon were of a completely different culture - not to mention life form and dimension. Their not understanding Christmas was sad, but not a fault to be criticized. The Eldest Gotsumon had just made Cody accountable to explain Christmas for all human beings. Since everybody did not share the specific religious beliefs at the center of the holiday, the youngster decided not to detail that. Still, there was something that Cody believed Christmas could bring out in even the most hopeless of living human souls - and he believed with an innocence that assured him everyone - every being - could believe the same thing too. "Christmas reminds everybody that good is possible from everybody and for everybody. The closer the year gets to Christmas, the better it is to be good, and do good. It's also the nicest time to try changing from not doing good things - and to encourage anyone who makes that effort that they can do it. Sir, that's why I think Ken asked us to go to his Christmas party, and that's why I'm willing to go to it. I may not believe completely in him yet, but I'll let him borrow from my belief in Christmas, because I really believe in that."

The old Gotsuman stared long and hard into the determined green eyes of the human boy. He was looking for any sign that this kid was just talking a good game to get himself and his companions out from under. For all their rocky weight, there was nothing more heavy to bear than a Gotsumon's stare - and this little guy stared right back. Everything the child had said from the beginning was the rock-solid truth. That Christmas whatever-it-was was the truest thing the Eldest had ever heard - it had to be if it gave this kid such faith in the rightness of good. However, there was still a problem. He believed Cody because the elder, himself, had the wisdom to realize what the smallest Digidestined's certainty in Christmas meant to the Digital World. The little boy was making Christmas a promise to help Ken Ichijouji alright, but to be a better human being again, never the Digimon Emperor he used to be. The many Gotsumon of the tribe would have to see why this one human boy believed that this human festival - this Christmas - had such power. There was one big, convincing way to get through to them all at once. It had never been tried on a human, and it wasn't necessarily enjoyable - especially for the smooth ... young. Then again, the little human was as big as any Gotsumon hoped to get, and he was stubborn as a rock for the right reasons. "How long have you believed in this Christmas thing enough to let others borrow the good you honor in it?" The Eldest asked loudly. The question got everyone's attention.

Cody only had to think a moment about his answer. "Since the Christmastime I was five years old, sir."

"So, do you remember exactly what made you believe you could do that with a Christmas?" The craggy questioner challenged again.

"I'll never forget sir, not as long as I live." The youngster replied intensely.

"OK, then here's the deal - you show us that moment in your life when you first believed that, then you all go home; even the old - the one you call Ken."

Cody briefly weighed the personal intrusion against the overwhelming rightness of ending this situation in a good way. "I'll try to tell you. My Dad helped me believe in Christmas like that. I'll do my best to tell you the story how, but there aren't any pictures to show with it."

The Gotsumon Eldest leaned forward, and noted "There are in that noggin of yours, kiddo - and we've got a way for you to think them up on a big screen ... well sort of." The Gotsumon elder addressed his tribe "Let's everybody take a break. When we get back together, the little guy here is going to tell his story in the Chamber of the Waving Stone."


	2. In Good Faith

**Cody's Christmas Tale**

**Chapter 2: In Good Faith**

[AN: I happily complete this two-year, two chapter Cody Christmas story project. Honestly there are several chapters worth of reading here, but this time I just kept going until I was at the point that said, "Yes, that's what I started out to write to begin with. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year on FFN to whomever may dust me off from time to time for their reading pleasure (or confusion).]

Cody Hida had no idea what the Chamber of the Waving Stone was. Reference to it seemed to have an entire Gotsumon tribe festively excited for the story the boy had agreed to tell there. While the lighter mood of the rock-based Digimon helped, it didn't help to the point of them forgetting that the new Digidestined were prisoners of the tribe. Cody became aware of many casually-phrased estimations of him, all themed around the question, "Think he can take it?" Of course, this was mildly upsetting, but the youngster silently retorted with the stubbornly familiar thought that he could because he had to.

Though the break that the Eldest Gotsumon permitted relieved the demand to answer questions, it still didn't mean the new Digidestined could talk freely with each other or their partners. Cody made eye contact with everyone of the others in turn, trying to tell if they felt he had said too much too strongly, or been too obligating - and simultaneously trying to convey apology if he had. The looks he got back all came with assuring smiles ... well almost all of them. Ken Ichijouji stared hard into the green eyes when they turned his way. Little Hida clearly had the sympathetic support he needed, but Ken wanted Cody to be prepared for not counting on it too much right now. The former Digimon Emperor wasn't disappointed. The youngest Digidestined had bluntly - but believingly - revealed the truth. No amount of innocent sensitivity was going to make him take it back. Faced with Ken's stare, Cody reflexively glared back, but then shrugged and sighed. It was only then that Ken offered something of a smile in the form of an impressed smirk with an approving nod.

The new Digidestined managed one final piece of silent business, prompted by Davis' sense of bravado and everybody's genuine concern for Cody's safety. The goggled boy tapped the sides of his D-3 and looked as covertly as he could to both Ken and T.K. - not quite subtly suggesting that they could all just digivolve their partners and get away. T.K. passed the thought on with a look to Kari as Ken did the same with Yolei. The tall girl took the responsibility to pose the silent offer to Cody, but the youngster knew they all waited for his decision. Cody shook his head from side to side. He had said he would tell the Gotsumon what the Eldest asked to hear, and he couldn't honorably do otherwise now. The boy's gesture had to be a refusal, but his facial expression begged understanding for it. In fact, the short break was coming to an end, and they would not have had time to risk escaping, so the youngster's resolve was just as well.

"There you kids are!" The Eldest Gotsumon came over and pointed out the Digidestined as if he had ever really lost track of them. The tribal lord turned quickly to Cody and asked, "Are you ready for story time?" Just as quickly adding, "Good! Hey everyone, let's get going!" The Eldest indicated that the human children should wait with him as exactly half of the assembled Gotsumon exited the large area before they did. The young Digidestined and partners were "invited" along next with the old Gotsumon as their escort. The rest of the tribe was clearly going to follow the children and their Digimon, effectively bottling them into the route between locations. The taller kids experienced an abbreviated repeat of their earlier awkward travel through the Gotsumon tunnels, but they went quickly down by sloping angles to reach a space below and even larger than the gathering area they'd just left.

This was the Chamber of the Waving Stone, a natural underground amphitheater with a stair-step floor for seating as well, enhanced by Gotsumon crafting. The floor leveled out at the base of a wall. The wall looked like it was solid stone, but the Eldest Gotsumon insisted that all the visitors get a good up-close look at the structure in the more-than-ample torch light. This back wall was actually made up of thousands, maybe even millions of rounded stones that weren't really attached to the cavern or to each other at all. They were held in relation to one another by some kind of energy that the newer Digidestined had never encountered before. Yolei noticed that Cody was intently, and intensely, pondering what the floating blank mosaic had to do with his task. What passed for Gotsumon security was currently getting most of the tribe seated in the chamber. She decided to have a few words of wisdom of her own with the Eldest Gotsumon while she could.

The tall girl waited until the Eldest was both far from Cody and the bustle of entering and seating was still loud. She'd never match her small best friend's ability to speak quietly, but she came across with a lot less volume than usual for her. "Hey you. There's one thing you'd better get straight about this, you know." Immediately after speaking Yolei checked for any sign that Cody had heard. He'd be displeased with her impolite tone, but the little boy's determined consideration of the wall continued.

"Yeah, it figures. You got something to say Sis, so go on and say it. What's more, the little guy can get Gotsumon speak, but it's nice to hear that at least one of you can talk it easy." The rock being grunted back to her in a gravel whisper that acknowledged and matched her effort to keep the exchange private.

Yolei fought back the momentary surprise. Not only had the old Gotsumon anticipated her action, but he did it in a way that understood she looked after Cody, and complimented her at the same time. She knew how to respond - tough and solid. "Yeah, well thanks. It comes easy to some of us. Listen, just so the two of us are plain., whatever Cody's going to tell you about Christmas is going to be so totally right that this whole tribe is going to be inviting us all back for Christmas until he's as old as you are. I already know that and I think you do too."

"Maybe so, maybe not," the Eldest Gotsumon mused, "If it's such a clincher, what's to worry Sis?"

"Christmas makes Cody happy, and he deserves at least three whole years when every day could be Christmas for him. When that doesn't happen he never complains, he's just happy whenever he can be. So, if the way you're going to do show and tell with him here hurts at all or makes Christmas a sad time for him, then I'll come back down here with a power tool that grown-up humans call a jackhammer and turn this whole place into a pebble collection. How's my speak holding up now?"

The senior Gotsumon's tone remained the same, but he did the human girl the courtesy of fading to a more concerned shade of grey. "I know you're not as smooth as the little guy, Sis. I know you've got the grit to do anything it takes to help him or else. Now let me tell you something else you already know. He's got grit too, lots and lots of it below his smooth surface. We'll all see that together, or we won't. That's up to him, but he'll be OK. Now I'll show him how to tell his story here. You take a seat with your other pals and, if it helps, imagine how long it would take to pick this place up as pebbles. I guess we're plain now, right Sis?

Yolei nodded firmly, conceding nothing, "Yeah, we're plain." She continued to look sternly at the tribal rock lord as she backed away a few steps, then turned to find a seat next to Ken where the new Digidestined and their partners had been given seating, minus Cody.

The youngest Digidestined was still studying the wall of floating stones that towered high above him and spanned from one end of the wide cavern to the other. The individual components of the structure didn't respond to the sound of his voice, or react to the many voices now gathered here. Cody reached out and placed his palm gently on one of the stones at eye level, careful not to grasp it. He had too much respect for the wall's natural, symmetrical beauty and the fact that it was not his to disturb. The small boy felt a hum of energy pass into his hand. It wasn't a shock, it wasn't a painful feeling at all. The only shocking thing about the touch was that Cody suddenly understood there was a way, and he would be allowed. The wall's energy just as gently drew in some understanding of the small boy in trade. During that exchange, the energy sort of wrapped around Cody's hand on the stone - briefly, benignly securing him to it. The young Hida felt another hum when he knew it was OK to move his hand again. A bit in awe of these experiences, Cody carefully and respectfully backed away from the wall. He accidentally bumped into the Eldest Gotsumon standing directly behind him. The firm-standing Digimon made of rock did not budge, and the small boy was completely unprepared to run into something so solid. Cody's comfortable Digital World outfit protected him from scrapes. However, the surprised child jolted forward too quickly to avoid certain impact with the wall ahead of him. The youngster's unwanted crash stopped - or more accurately - got stopped just as surprisingly.

It probably looked like the small boy regained his own balance, but Cody actually felt some of the energy from the wall reach out and catch him. This time it wrapped around him and Cody felt surrounded by many casually encouraging Gotsumon who were not physically the current tribe gathered in the chamber. The human boy realized that the whole wall was somehow these invisible Gotsumon! They all seemed dotingly amused by Cody's youth and humanity. Whatever they were, they halted the boy, then steadied and turned him around to face the Eldest Gotsumon. The grey master of ceremonies quietly congratulated the boy when the energy uncoiled from him. "Hey, they really like you kid, this might be easier than I thought."

"Who are they, sir?" Cody asked.

"Each of the stones in the Wall contains the wisdom of Gotsumon who ... finished living, mostly from a long, long time ago."

Cody immediately wondered, "Why didn't they get to be new Digi-eggs at the Primary Village?"

The Eldest offered a low, flinty chuckle, "Oh physically they probably did, but they left their best wisdom here first so it wouldn't go to waste waiting on them to be old enough to use it again. Funny thing, though, get that much wisdom together in one place and even though they have a lot of minds of their own, they do stuff. The stuff they do almost always makes sense. One of the things they like to do is collect new stories like the one you're going to tell. They work together to show all of us the story at the same time."

The youngster responded with an admission, "I already tried talking to it, I mean them, and nothing happened. Something happened when I touched one of them. I think that was OK, but it's not the way they share a story, is it?"

"No, kid, but you got their OK. Now, look at the three circles in the floor over here. You stand on the middle one - great," the venerable Gotsumon instructed. Once the small boy moved to the requested spot, the Eldest continued. "Don't worry about this next part little guy. They just need to bring a couple of things up. The best word that your kind has to match is amplifiers." Immediately the two floor circles on either side of Cody slid open, and two rounded stone columns rose out of them until they came level with the boy's height. The young Hida's quick side to side glances showed him there were slots in both columns. The one to the left of Cody had a narrow slot, the slot in the column to the right was wider. Cody was glad to hear the Eldest Gotsumon start explaining again. "It's pretty simple, kiddo. The thin slot lets just enough of their energy come at you to ... well ... read you. Then they get a boost going through the wider slot back to the rest of them. That's when they all turn what you shared into a picture the rest of us can see. Easy!"

Cody wasn't quite ready to agree that it would be easy, but he'd been to a library enough times to see a similarity between the Gotsumon process and a microfilm reading machine. At least he wasn't going to get pressed under glass here - he hoped. "What do I need to do if saying the story isn't right? Do I think hard about it instead?"

The Eldest Gotsumon responded, "Kid, since I can't talk you into relaxing about this, let me try giving you something hard for you to do. You have to make yourself open up to their energy as it spins around you again - and it could do more than just spin you around with them this time because you don't weigh as much as a Gotsumon your size. I think they'll be careful about that. Anyway, all they want you to do is remember and let them help you be there again. That's what it should be like, if you can let it. If you can't it might be more like bouncing off me was - over and over. There's only one way to know you can, you ready to try this?" The human child's nod matched his most determined look of the day, so the tribal chieftain turned to generally announce, "The story starts now!" The gathered Gotsumon cheered, the remaining younger Digidestined and all the partner Digimon made sure Cody had supportive faces to look for in his audience.

The young Hida had just enough time for a bow to the gathering before the wall's energy enveloped him again. At first it felt like trying to stand in the middle of a windstorm. The intangible Gotsumon swirling around weren't going back to the wall until he shared something openly with them. For a moment, the human child struggled. Cody felt himself being lifted off the required spot on the floor and held just short of being able to touch down on it again. The youngster resisted the urge to kick against the force that dangled him. He might not be able to hurt disembodied wisdom, but he'd surely offend it by trying. The small boy also heard countless voices all repeating variations of "Give up kid and we'll let you down." This was a test. Cody realized he would be the one letting everybody down if he gave in to the offered temptation. Knowing that made Cody stubborn. Yet, if he was badly stubborn he might not be open to working with the Gotsumon of the wall. So, the youngest Digidestined concentrated on the good reasons to be stubborn at the moment. Sharing this story was a way to help the Gotsumon understand Chistmas like he did. It was a way to confirm the rightness of bringing good to others and helping their goodness at the same time. Most of all, it was a chance to remember his Dad in a special Christmas memory. Those thoughts gave weight to the clear fact that Cody Hida wanted to share this story. The small boy grasped that fact as truth, and he was immediately allowed down to stand again as the focus of the wall's rushing wisdom. From the security of his accepted truth - stubbornly arrived at - the nine year-old opened himself to revealing events four years in his past.

From where they sat, the rest of the younger Digidestined saw their youngest team member raised off the floor for just a couple of seconds before firmly regaining his stance. They also shared concerned looks because Cody hadn't said anything yet, quietly or otherwise. Now he looked like he was in some kind of peaceful trance. There was obviously something more than simple storytelling going on here, and none of them liked the feeling that Cody was in for more than he was allowed to knowingly bargain for. Yolei and Armodillomon were both alarmed, but the tall girl managed to hold Cody's partner back from a preemptive rescue charge. Cody had faith in what he was willing to share and they needed to give him the chance to do that. However, if he showed the slightest indication of being in pain all bets were going to be off, big time! At that moment a heavy tap on her shoulder made Yolei aware that the Gotsumon Eldest had managed to stand right next to where she sat. He met her startled reaction with hands raised to a general take-it-easy gesture, and gruffly encouraging words. "Not to worry Sis, just watch the wall. He's doing it! I'll be a moss-gatherer if he isn't really doing it!"

Yolei, and everybody else, saw the wall of stones behind Cody begin to shimmer. The stones themselves began to give off brightness and colors. The brightness and colors all started to form the image of a seated man. Even though the image was still blurry the viewers could see that this man was motioning for someone a lot smaller than himself to come nearer. The entire gathering in the chamber observed the increase in Cody Hida's concentration as the picture focused to an intense clarity. Something else happened so gradually that only the Gotsumon Eldest was fully aware of it. The energy from the Wall of Waving Stones extended itself and enveloped the entire audience until they were part of the image generated for them. They all were no longer simply watching a scene from Cody's past - they were intangibly there. For the first time in more than three years Yolei Inoue saw the living, smiling face of Hiroki Hida and heard the pride in his voice as he welcomed his son with two others in the Hida living room. The room was expertly decorated for Christmas.

"Cody here has been ready for our meeting all afternoon, more ready than I've gotten. I know you both don't mind if he sits in and listens, but Minako always reminds me that asking is the polite thing to do - and she's right about that, isn't she Cody." The mild five year-old bobbed his head twice in an overstated nod, quick to agree with his Daddy about Mommy's manners. Manners were very, very important. The pleased father indicated his child's response. "Between Cody and Minako I never go too far wrong. Are you both sure he's no bother?"

"Mind? Hiroki, you know it wouldn't be a complete patrol conference without the fourth member of our rotation, of course Cody needs to be here," said the older of Hiroki Hida's adult guests.

"Thanks Betara," Hiroki acknowledged. "Cody, Officer Kudli counts you in. Let's see about Officer Heita."

"Sure, we need Cody. If I could listen as seriously as he does I'd make detective in no time." The three men laughed at Officer Watu Heita's observation. Little Cody had no idea why they thought serious listening was funny, but he smiled to be on the safe side about staying polite.

"There you go son, you are all approved. What do you say to that?" Hiroki wasn't prompting adult-required behavior from the very small boy. He knew there was no need. Cody was already positioning himself evenly between the two other policemen and coming to a perfect emulation of Hiroki's own attention stance.

Cody formally bowed deeply to Betara. There was only a whisper of a rasp behind the high-pitched, matter-of-fact, "Thank you very much Officer Kudli-san. The five year-old popped up from the bow, did an immediate about-face and bowed to Watu the same way, "Thank you very much too Officer Heita-san."

The formalities of gratitude completed, Officer Hiroki Hida gently lifted his young son onto his lap. "Very good Cody. Now we can get started."

"Hiroki, I thought you were going to let Cody know that it was OK not to be so formal with either of us. Haven't I said I'd be thrilled if he called me Uncle Betara? Watu feels the same way about that," Kudli mock-protested.

"... Only I'd be more like Uncle Watu and you'd be Great Uncle Betara just to keep us straight," Heita humorously suggested.

Hiroki sighed, but squeezed Cody affectionately to let him know it wasn't a sad or disappointed expression, "It's been mentioned Betara, but Cody is like my Dad all over again when it comes to formality. You should see them when they're together. Besides, Cody knows he's not actually related to either of you, and he won't make-believe it - try as I might."

"A stubborn Hida, eh?" Watu posed his question with a smile at Cody, "Who would've guessed that?"

"Fair enough Watu, the young father acknowledged. "But I'll take him being stubbornly honest, every time. The first time I ever let him formally greet you both, he actually reminded me that he should use the name form 'san', because you were respected adults from outside the family. You'll just have to live with being 'sans' right now. He's sort of locked into his manners for now, but it's better than no manners or bad manners, much better Cody. Maybe I can get him to loosen up, just a little bit, when he's older." While saying this Hiroki gently took his son's wrists in his hands, lifted the boy's arms out wide, and wiggled them up and down playfully. Little Cody allowed this with a bigger smile than usual because anything that made Daddy happy pleased him too. Still, when Hiroki let the small arms loose, the five year-old brought them placidly down to his sides again, then he heaved a small sigh that was clearly exasperation. There was no mistake about Cody's chosen disposition between serious and playful. The three men laughed again, and Hiroki Hida patted Cody's shoulder in silent appreciation.

"At least one of us is on task," Betara noted. "Actually our patrol area has been pretty quiet all year long, at least on the night shift. How is the morning shift going Hiroki?"

"No problems there," Officer Hida reported. "I really appreciate having the early shift these days guys."

Watu chuckled, "Hey, you need it now that a certain somebody here is starting school. Betara's kids are in college, and I'm saving up for myself so the extra pay works for us - especially me. The overnight shift has been just as smooth as any lately."

Betara Kudli leaned in a little bit, and even Cody could tell he was becoming more serious about something. "There could be one big problem for us over next year, though. We've all dealt with Taiko Korkoro before. Well, that troublemaker is back. There's big talk about how he's turned himself around. Did you know he's even opening his own repair shop in the newly renovated district of our patrol area. If you ask me that place is going to be nothing more than a stolen goods clearinghouse."

"I couldn't put it past him. He's got a gift for scams," Officer Heita replied. "I'll say this for him, he's trying to put a legitimate face on whatever he's really doing. I'm sure we've all seen the flyer he's posted around the neighborhoods for a Christmas open house there on Monday night. He's invited everyone around to bring friends and family alike. What do you think Hiroki?

Hiroki Hida thought considerately, very aware of the two little ears that were awaiting his every word. "I think we need to give Mr. Korkoro a chance. He's went ... away ... for a long time this last time, so maybe he has changed."

"Hiroki, I admire your optimism, and I know your reason for it," Officer Kudli offered with a quick wink for Cody. "However, our Mr. Korkoro hasn't done anything to deserve your good faith."

"Well, by the same token he hasn't done anything since he got ... back to spoil it." Hiroki countered casually. "Come on, Betara, it's Christmastime after all. I'm not saying we have to ease up, we just shouldn't be set against him so quickly, that's all."

"I have an idea," Watu proposed, "I say the three of us go down to Korkoro's open house. If it's on the up and up, all we'll be doing is wishing him luck. If he's starting a scam, he'll know that any one of us will be keeping an eye on him, and he can expect not to get away with anything."

Betara Kudli nodded, "Now we're talking. An entire patrol presence will shake out what's really going on there. I'm in."

Hiroki Hida thought for a moment longer, and smiled at his own idea, "I'm game for it too, with a couple of conditions. First, Watu and I will be off-duty, so we should go in plain clothes. Secondly, since friends and family are invited, we can certainly go as friends, but I'll be sure to bring family along too. What do you say Cody, do you want to go to a Christmas gathering with me and the rest of us?"

Little Cody had listened to everything very carefully, and he understood more of it than any of the three adults would probably guess he did. The child just hadn't said anything because it was not polite or his place to speak when grown-ups were talking. Now that a question was posed directly to him he thought just enough to understand Christmas in the offer and answered. "Yes Daddy, thank you very much."

Watu cautioned, "Minako won't like that idea very much."

"Minako trusts me, and she trusts Cody. You can guess which one of us she probably trusts more. Anyway, she'll eventually be glad for more Christmas shopping time, and more time to handle her purchases here at home."

Officer Kudli was more seriously uncertain, "Hiroki, I know Cody won't be any trouble, and there's not likely to be any danger with his own police escort available. Still, how can we get a good read on Korkoro's motives while watching Cody?"

Hiroki Hida laughed and hugged the very small boy on his lap. "I think it's Cody who's going to be watching Mr. Korkoro most of all. Don't you remember what it's like to have a five year-old around Betara? You can't get away with anything."

The scene projected by the nine year-old mind of Cody Hida blurred and shifted. His five year-old self had not been present for whatever negotiation took place between his Mom and Dad about taking him along that one evening. The Gotsumon energy resonating from the walled stones quickly picked up the thread of thought needed to continue the youngster's story. Cody obviously did get to go with his Dad, because the new image that came into focus showed him moving hand-in-hand with Hiroki Hida through a doorway. They were entering a small store in a relatively small corner shopping center. The store was brightly lit, but sparsely decorated for the season. Low-volume Christmas songs sounded from a basic CD player on the store's counter. There were some people making their way around the store. Most were looking at used but refurbished items for sale on the shelves that lined the side walls and corners. Some people were helping themselves to drinks and Christmas cookies offered from another spot on the long front counter. A man Cody didn't know approached to welcome the Hidas.

Taiko Korkoro extended his hand and smiled when Cody's Dad shook it. "Welcome, welcome Officer Hida. I'm really glad you came. The man turned his attention to Cody. "Hello there, you're very welcome here too."

Hiroki introduced them to each other "Thank you Mr. Korkoro. This is my son Cody. Cody, this is Mr. Taiko Korkoro. He's runs this whole store and he's our host here."

Little Cody Hida bowed respectfully, "Hello Mr. Korkoro-san. Thank you very much for hosting us here."

Mr. Korkoro whistled in grateful amazement. "That's the most gracious thing anybody has said to me in a long, long time Cody. I am honored."

Hiroki directed attention back to the other man so Cody wouldn't get overly-shy about the compliment. "This is a nice shop Mr. Korkoro, a good location too. Is it going well so far?"

Their host insisted, "Please, call me Taiko. Oh, I'm doing alright here. I'm lucky to have it. The place is catching on slowly with the locals. Most of the income comes from repair work, but as you can see, I've fixed up stuff people dropped off as junk for re-selling. In fact, Officer Heita's looking the shelves over right now. He's probably checking for filed down serial numbers. I've seen Officer Kudli patrol by here every fifteen minutes for the last hour too. I hope he'll come in on his net time around."

Officer Hida grimaced, "Taiko, we don't mean to be awkward ... at least I don't. I'm not here in any official capacity, and neither is Watu. Betara is just mixing a little scrutiny into his regular patrol. Old habits die hard, and that's just as true for police officers as anybody else."

"Don't give it a second thought," Taiko Korkoro assured. "I understand completely, and I'd do exactly the same thing if I were any of you. You're not the only ones either. I was hoping for a larger turnout tonight, but it will take time to earn that kind of trust here. I know how to give things time. I was hoping to have more kids come tonight too, so I'm really happy you brought Cody." The man saw how earnestly the very young Hida was considering him. Taiko smiled, "Cody, I'd like to tell your Dad how I got to open this shop and why it means so much to me. Would you like to hear about that too?

The child bobbed his head twice in firmly polite nods and quietly added, "OK, very much, thank you."

Mr. Korkoro nodded back. "Great, but first let's get you both some Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. That will give our friend Officer Kudli time to visit here again. I don't mind telling him too."

The thought-image that encompassed everyone in the Chamber of the Waving Stone fuzzed momentarily, then cleared, apparently moving ahead a very short period of time. Officer Betara Kudli had come along again as predicted, and was now inside. The four men and five year-old Cody Hida were now the only ones in the shop. The owner had circled four chairs in front of the counter. The three police officers took seats offered by their host, and Cody sat in his Dad's lap as Mr. Korkoro took a seat too.

Hiroki Hida spoke up apologetically, "Taiko, we didn't mean to run your neighbors here out of your open house, but that looks like what we did. I'm sorry."

Taiko waved away the concern. "Like I said before, Officer Hida, it will just take time. It doesn't worry me. Now, I want to thank all of you for hearing me out, especially you Cody. You might not understand everything I'm going to say, but I can tell you're a special little boy just to seem interested in grown-up talk." Little Cody matter-of-factly shrugged in no-big-deal humility. The men around him laughed, making the child silently wonder why he seemed to make grown-ups do that.

The humor helped Taiko Korkoro begin in the absence of tension. "I'll try to tell this in a way so you can understand as much as possible. So, once upon a time ... there were two brothers who grew up doing everything together. They used make-believe to make their family, friends, and neighbors happy. They both told make-believe things so well that soon they knew that most other people wanted to believe their make-believe was the truth instead." The way that the big green eyes of the little round face shone with intense concentration told Korkoro that his youngest listener wasn't lost at all, that fact made the man's voice sound sadder when he continued, "When the two brothers grew up one of them used his talent for make-believe to become a writer. He got to be very happy doing that. He was like a good straight line that goes straight up to the top." Mr. Korkoro used his index finger to illustrate the rising, straight line in the air for the benefit of the Hida boy's intense observation.

The way of the straight-line brother was told with pride, but then Taiko Korkoro's tone shifted toward regret. "The other brother went all crooked instead Cody." This time the man's index finger moved in a zig-zag, making a messy jumble in the air. He continued talking to the five year-old boy, but knew that the three police officers were listening more intently now too. "The crooked brother was even better at make-believe than the writer, but the crooked brother didn't want to do nice things with his make-believe. He turned his make believe into lies Cody. They became big, bad lies - but people still thought the crooked brother was telling them the truth. That brother tricked people into giving him things that he didn't deserve, even things that the people really needed for themselves. The crooked brother didn't care about what the people needed, he just wanted what he could trick other people into giving him. He did that to lots of people Cody, and he did it over and over again." Taiko Korkoro sighed, but nodded when he saw the understandably angry scrunch take over Cody Hida's young face.

Mr. Korkoro could only agree with the child's silent judgment, "Yes ... he was bad, very bad, but don't worry Cody. Good men who keep people safe from those kind of bad ones finally caught the bad, crooked brother and he had to go away to another place for a long, long time. Only one person would come to see him in all the long time he was away." The man drew the straight line in the air again. "His good brother came to visit him every single Christmas." The mention of the impending holiday softened the little Hida's face again, and all the men with him were glad that innocence was such magic against jaded feelings. Taiko Korkoro continued, "The crooked brother was always really glad that his straight-line brother remembered and visited him, but for silly reasons that people sometimes think they have - the crooked man never said that to his visiting brother. He did that right up until last Christmas, Cody. As it turns out, both brothers found out something about the year leading up to this Christmas. The crooked brother found out that he'd finally been away long enough to come back here if he would try to be good from now on." Mr. Korkoro breathed out a very sad sigh and had to wait longer than before to keep going, "The straight-line brother found out that he would be going away instead ... because of his health. He was also going away for a much, much longer time than his brother - not for being bad, but as a reward for being very, very good. The good brother needed to go, Cody. It was better for him to go than it was for him to stay, but he had to go before his crooked brother could come back to see him."

The shop owner paused, expecting that the attentive little boy among them might be upset to the point of tears even at such a careful reference to death. Though the child's wide green eyes shone with sympathy, he wasn't crying. This wasn't a lack of understanding either. Young as he was, Cody Hida knew about death. He was reminded from time to time that there had been Grandma Hida with his Grandpa Hida. She had gone to the place for good people who could not get better too. That was before Cody was really big enough to understand anything but her love. Now she loved him from there so it was OK. Grandpa Hida also told him stories about the samurai - that was Cody's biggest, best word lately. Death was part of those stories too. The important thing in those stories was taking over for any good person that went through this death thing. That reminded Cody of another recent big word ... responsibility. The Hida boy knew Mr. Korkoro could not be finished because he had not described the crooked brother's sense of responsibility. That's all Cody was expecting. Curious, thin eyebrows framed a questioning gaze in silence, and a very small index finger imitated the zig-zag seen earlier.

"He's got natural talent for unspoken interrogation, Officer Hida," Taiko Korkoro complimented with a smiling point to Cody.

"Thanks, he gets it from his mother's side." All the grown-ups laughed again, and Hiroki Hida quickly put a finger over his smiling lips for his son's attention. Cody knew what that meant. Daddy was joking, but only with him. Little Cody should not share the joke with Mommy or his friend Yolei. because Yolei would just wind up telling his Mommy somehow.

Somewhere on the periphery of nine year-old Cody's envisioned thoughts, 13 year-old Yolei Inoue objected in her own defense, "Hey! No I wouldn't have." The other Digidestined around her suggested she drop the complaint, since they were four years beyond any ability to change five year-old Cody's mind. Yolei settled down, "At least I would have tried hard not to."

The imagery of Cody's story continued with Mr. Korkoro picking up his own, "We're not finished with that crooked brother, that's for sure Cody. "Not long after he got to come back here, the crooked man got an early present for this Christmas ... from his brother. The good brother left him help that had been saved up ever since the crooked brother had to go away. The straight-line brother wanted to give the crooked one a chance to start fresh here. They didn't do much with make-believe where the crooked man had been, Cody, but they did teach him a lot about fixing broken stuff. That's what the crooked brother decided to do. He opened up a repair shop ... a lot like mine. I really know how good that crooked man must feel to have a straight business. Maybe, just maybe he can work hard enough to straighten himself out too. That's why having my shop means so much to me. Thanks for listening Cody. Thank you all."

Officer Hiroki Hida ended the brief, deeply considerate silence that followed, "Thank you too, Taiko. I think we've all had a pleasant experience here tonight. May you have a Merry Christmas here, and a Happy New Year - the first of many for a successful business. Oh, and if you see that former crooked man anytime soon ... let him know he deserves to be merry, happy, and successful in the same way. Sometimes it takes what it takes, then it's straight on from there. Cody, let's thank Mr. Korkoro-san for hosting, and spending extra time talking to us too."

Both Hidas stood up and bowed to Taiko Korkoro in perfectly scaled synchronization. They weren't alone in the respectful gesture either. Officers Kudli and Heita did the same thing.

"I've been honored by your visit. I want you gentlemen ... all four of you gentlemen ... to know that you are welcome in my shop any time." The shop owner started to cordially escort them the short distance to the door when Betara's text beeper went off.

The on-duty officer read and reported the alert to his off-duty colleagues, careful of the listening five year-old. "You know I've got an a feeling there might be alarming activity at the warehouse just a few blocks from here. As long as I'm headed out that way I should take a look. Say, Care to come along, Watu?"

"Sure thing Betara. Just let me get ... a couple of things from my car and I'll be right with you," noted Officer Heita

Officer Hiroki Hida nodded as well, "I'll do the same."

Betara Kudli suggested otherwise, "Hiroki, You and Cody can head for home. Watu can help me put my mind at ease well enough."

Hiroki shook his head in disagreement, "Then three of us will make sure everyone gets home with peace of mind sooner than later, besides we'll be relying on Cody here to do our fair share in helping Mr. Korkoro straighten up his shop from the party we attended. You'll do that for the sake of our good manners won't you Cody?"

Little Cody instantly bowed and pledged, "Yes Daddy, course I'll help. That's my part."

"I knew it," The proud father revealed. "Taiko, I hope you don't mind that only Cody can stay to help right now."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. It's too close to be gone long," Mr. Korkoro assured.

"That's right," Hiroki Hida agreed. "We'll be back soon." With that the three policemen left to look into Officer Kudli's concern.

If Taiko Korkoro worried that Cody would stare after his Dad through the door, and fearfully see him retrieve his spare badge and sidearm, the shop owner quickly knew better. The moment that Officer Hida left, the very small boy about-faced to the remaining adult and expected instructions. Mr. Korkoro chuckled, "I'll bet your Mommy never has to remind you to clean your room, does she?" Little Cody shook his head in a decisive side-to-side and had no idea why that made the man smile. "OK, OK. I think you're big enough to handle the folding chairs - one at a time. We'll start with those."

There really wasn't that much to put away from Mr. Korkoro-san's party. That kind of confused young Cody Hida. He supposed someone representing the patrol visitors did have to stay to help. The offer was good manners. Logically, he was also the smallest member of the patrol team, so he supposed these small, politest tasks fit him right now. Inwardly though, Cody looked forward to a day when he was much, much older - like even nine -then he could be helping with his Daddy. These little helps were helping him get to that day he hoped for.

Taiko was a quick judge of character. Any chance to play that followed any semblance of work should be a matter of course for even well-mannered five year-olds. However, the shop owner really wasn't surprised when Cody Hida wasn't all that excited about the refurbished little classroom desk in the back corner of the store, or its plentiful stock of scrap paper and assorted crayon sets. No, all that was much too close to make-believe for Cody Hida's liking. Instead, Mr. Korkoro-san reasonably suggested that the novice learner could practice school. Cody could practice in the area of art skills, because the supplies were available. Little Cody nodded in content agreement with that idea and took a seat in the small desk. He began to think about what to draw.

By the time Cody completed a self-assigned exercise of one row for each of perfectly drawn circles, squares, and triangles someone was knocking on the shop door. Mr. Korkoro-san had sensibly locked the door after Daddy and his friends left. After all, the Christmas party was over and the shop was closed for nighttime. There was no reason to confuse people about the times it was really supposed to be open. The knocking sounded too impolite to be three very, very best policemen - and Cody was certainly right about that.

Mr. Korkoro-san wiped away the condensation formed on the glass door by the cooling night air. The desk the child was seated at was angled toward the door in such a way that Cody could see the face of the man wanting entry. In fact, Cody could see both men's faces. The outside man and Mr. Korkoro-san seemed to be having a silent conversation, but they obviously did not agree. Their disagreement focused on a box the man outside was carrying. He gestured an urgent willingness to share the box with the shop owner - which seemed nice to the five year-old , at first. Yet, the nice Mr. Korkoro-san clearly did not want that box or its holder in his shop at all. However, the shop owner started to make his objections longer and at one point he told the outside man, "Let me ask my 'junior associaciate' what he thinks about your idea. Cody, the man outside used to know the crooked brother I told you about. This man at the door actually thinks that my shop here is going to be the crooked man's kind of shop. He wants to bring crooked stuff inside here right now and not get caught for doing crooked things. I've already told him the shop is closed for the night. When do you think I should tell him to come back?"

Little Cody Hida's answer was brief and clear. "He can come back never Mr Korkoro-san, thank you very much."

"Yes, thank you Cody. I think that settles it. He turned pleasantly to the outside man. "I'm sorry sir. As long as you're intent on being crooked, then we'll see you back here bright and early on the first of never. Now, I'll think you'll be going." Taiko Korkoro - and Cody, had extended the 'scheduling negotiations' long enough for Officers Kudli, Hida, and Heita to arrive together and collectively encourage the outside man to step away from the shop door.

It took Officer Betara Kudli a little bit longer to re-join the hosted group in Mr. Korkoro-san's shop. That's because someone had to wait for other policemen to come and give the outside man a ride. From what Officer Kudli said when he finally was back, that man wasn't very happy about at least getting in a car. The three police officers were glad to report that they had managed to chase down the problem at the warehouse, and cleaning up the shop had probably been the more exciting activity. In fact, everyone said goodbye to Officer Watu Heita. He actually went home to get some rest before his overnight patrol shift started. Officer Betara Kudli left next. He went to finish out his patrol duties, and now he actually had paperwork to fill out. Officer Hiroki Hida and Cody once again bowed mannerly goodbyes to Mr. Korkoro-san. Then the boy had paperwork of his own to present to the shop owner. Inspired by the coming holiday, his Daddy's optimism, the shop owner's explanation of the two brothers, and a strong dose of his own matter-of-factness the little fellow had drawn a good tree. Most of this tree was a zig-zag of green across the paper. Yet, this zig-zag neatly obeyed two careful rules. First, it zigged and zagged in decreasing width frrom the bottom of the paper to the top. Second, it was drawn over the top of a ram-rod straight thick line of brown beneath it for a solid trunk. After a brief inspection by Daddy affirmed its appropriateness, Cody Hida gave the drawing to Mr. Korkoro-san saying, "For you. It's a forevergreen tree."

"Well, thank you Cody," The shop owner acknowledged. "This is a wonderful shop warming gift. Is this a Christmas tree?"

The preschooler's narrow shoulders shrugged "It's good for a Christmastime, course. You got this shop around Christmastime. That's nice too. Mostly, it's good 'cause forevergreen trees zig-zag straight up. People can be like that and that can be like people. That's right, huh Daddy?"

"Yes, son." Hiroki Hida wondered if he could capture all the praise, amazement, and satisfaction Cody's question deserved into so simple an answer. Cody liked fewer words, a pleased smile was plenty extra.

Taiko Korkoro was also astounded by the bright five year-old's consideration, thoughtfulness - and ultimately the child's compassion. "Cody ... Cody-kun. I don't know how to say thank you for that, but I know how to try. I promise you that people will always be able to see your drawing in my store, or any place I have that comes after it. I will also do something unexpectedly nice for someone each Christmas in your honor Cody Hida. Will you let me do that?" Cody blushed with embarrassment, but he rolled his eyes up to his Daddy who prompted with a nod of approval, so Cody bowed in agreement. "Wonderful! Thank you! Have the merriest Christmas yet Cody Hida!"

"I will Mr. Korkoro-san," Little Cody determined easily. "I always have so far, thank you very much." As he turned and placed his hand in his Daddy's to leave the shop, there was nothing in the happy little boy's thoughts to suggest that any future Christmas would be less joyful than one before it.

The thought image gently lingered around the walking figures of the father and son while the rest of the scene faded away. Then the two Hidas faded slowly back into the past of a singular memory as well. To the last, they were together, hand-in-hand, and happy. The energy from the Wall of Waving Stone retracted, first from encompassing those seated in the chamber, and then from around the young boy between the columns in front of the wall. The energy of the wall returned to the stones themselves and their collective wisdom contemplated a new course of action. The amplifying columns started to lower, so the rest of the new Digidestined and the partner Digimon did not wait for an invitation to leave their seats in order to join Cody, and make sure he was OK.

Yolei was concerned to see Cody wiping the slight glisten of tears away from his eyes. The pause of deciding between hugging Cody and throttling the Gotsumon Eldest was just long enough to let the boy speak first. "Don't worry Yolei, I'm not sad. I'm happy. That was him! Well you know that ... but it's been a long time. Upamon, that was my Dad! That's the way he looked, and the way he sounded! Everybody, that was my Dad! I remembered my Dad that much. I really ... really ..."

Now Yolei hugged her small friend tightly. "Yes, you really did Cody. I'm so happy that going through that memory of yours with us could mean that for you too. Are you tired? You look tired. I think we need to get you home. Let's see if the Key Stone here will ask the rest of the rockheads to let us go now."

Cody worked to control the excitement of being in the near presence of his Dad again, and focused on his original task. "I did all I could sir. Again, I promise that I and the other younger Digidestined are going to help Ken as he changes from the messy things he's done before to being straight from now on. Christmastime is alway a chance to remind myself to let people do that and help them try. I hope you all saw that, and please believe it." Cody bowed and awaited their casually serious judgement.

The Eldest Gotsumon scraped out a nod to the human child, then turned to address the tribe, "Everybody for saying that they think the little guy and his friends can be inspired by Christmas to help the kid called Ken Ichijouji straighten himself out, let me know by shouting 'Hooray!'"

The Chamber of Waving Stone resounded with a booming chorus of, "Hooray!"

"Good, I thought so," The Eldest continued. "The 'Hoorays' win. anybody else is out of luck. You kids - all you kids can clear out whenever you like. You Gotsumon - all you Gotsumon can get back to work This place doesn't take care of itself."

The tribal rock lord let the newer Digidestined and all their partners congratulate their smallest team member for a job well done. They had the time while the many Gotsumon of the tribe left the chamber. Cody finally tried to spare himself any more doting by asking, "Uhm, sir can you have someone lead us out of here. We'll have to get to a digital gate outside to go home."

The senior Gotsumon smiled. "You can all leave from right here. A digital gate is a wisdom the stones picked up a long time ago. Ken Ichijouji, try to zig-zag straight from here. Count on the rest of this bunch to help you do that." Ken acknowledged the request with a slight bow and a half smile of his own. The old rock being turned to Cody Hida a final time. "The crooked man once told you to have the merriest of these Christmas things little guy. I don't have to be up there in the wall to know that a few of your Christmases lately probably haven't been as good to you as they used to be. I hope you get back to the merrier Christmases."

Nine year-old Cody honestly nodded, but the honesty also led him to reflect on a truth he had grown to know and have faith in. "Thank you sir, it's getting to be OK, really. I've grown up enough to realize that you don't alway have to be crooked for life to zig-zag around you. Anyway that zig-zags happen, it's times like Christmas that really help us straighten ourselves out - if we let it." Yolei helped Cody on with his backpack, reminding him that there were just two more things to say for all to be right with the world. The younger boy politely guessed at the first remark that she had in mind. "Merry Christmas, thank you very much."

The tall teenage girl quickly added the second phrase for setting things right. "Digiport Open!"


End file.
